Alan Gabriel
Biography Alan was Alex Rosewater's assistant, it was however revealed to be a cover for his real function as an Union agent, who sold his loyalty to both sides. He equally enjoyed destroying androids and killing humans, revealing a sadistic personality. It was revealed in the course of the series, that Alan is a cyborg. Alan stole Roscoe Fitzgerald's memory disc by using retractable arm to take it whilst he was about to give it to Roger Smith, and shot Roscoe to destroy his head. Afterwards he made his escape evading several gunshots from Dan Dastun. It is later revealed he was collecting memories to awaken Big Fau which Alex ordered him to do so. Alan assisted the union in assaulting the city by attacking R. Dorothy Wayneright who sneaked into hideout of the Union, although it was not shown if he is aware of Dorothy being linked to Big O, the latter's malfunctioning when Dorothy was damaged caused flashback to its pilot, Roger Smith and caused him to temporarily lose will to fight, nearly costing his life. Roger was advised by Big O (as he described to Dan) to save Dorothy and tracked her, eventually leading to confrontation between Alan and him. Neither of them gained upper hand in closed-quarter fight and they were stopped by Dan who used gun to order them to freeze. Alan sounded retreat when more police broke into the hideout. He later released Beck from prison and showed him Big Fau and Big Duo. By showing an order of execution assigned to Beck, he forced Beck to steal the memory of R. Dorothy Wayneright despite latter's protest on performing the same crime twice. Alex gave him Big Duo Inferno as payment for his assistance in obtaining Big Fau and destroying the Union cells in Paradigm City. Roger reveals Alan is piloting Big Duo in the middle of intense fight between Big O and it. Alan then explains he decided to become a total human and Big Duo has allowed him to feel having a complete body by fusing himself with the Megadeus. When warned by Roger that the incomplete Big Duo seeks a dominus to start up and he is being used, he responds that he does not care about being used by whom, and Roger's thoughts about controlling Megadeus is just a delusion. Alan's reckless fighting techniques makes it a difficult fight, but Big O manages to decapitate Big Duo's by grabbing its head and use a full load of O Thunder that destroys neck parts around the head. Roger however mistakes this as victory and Big Duo suddenly continues its assault and knocks Big O into submission. Alan remarks Roger as brave, but this particular dream is not going to end until Alan brings his life to an end. He is narrowly stopped by Big Duo as he prepares the Coup de grâce. Schwarzwald's ghost hijacks Big Duo and Big Duo further entangles Alan with cables, kills him, as he is deemed unworthy to pilot a Megadeus (expressed by the message "ye guilty" instead of the usual activation message "ye not guilty"). Appearance He has pale skintone, short blonde hair covered by his hat most of the time, and wears a mask with a striped suit throughout the series. His right hand can be used as a drill or blade for assaults and cutting, but also can be used for regular purpose. He appears to be very slim compared to most human characters. Like Roger Smith, he uses gadgets including a retractable arm and grappling wire. External Links *Wikipedia *Mecha Site *Episode reviews Category:Characters